Every Witch Couples
by anubisd101
Summary: You chose the couples, and you chose what happens. Review, or PM me telling me the couple you want. Rated T for some mature moments (But nothing graphic), and cussing. Go take they poll on my profile!
1. Introduction

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY NEW STORY FOR EVERY WITCH WAY! NOW I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY THINKING "YOU SHOULD BE UPDATING SECRETS NOBODY KNEW!" AND I KNOW, BUT EVERY AUTHOR NEEDS A LITTLE BRAKE FROM EVERY STORY. **

**ANYWAY, THIS STORY IS ABOUT EVERY SINGLE COUPLE YOU WANT! JUST REVIEW THIS STORY, OR PM ME, AND I'LL MAKE A STORY ON THAT COUPLE, AND I'LL TRY TO DO EVERY REQUEST. **

**AND IF YOU WANT SOMETHING SPECIFIC TO HAPPEN, PM CAUSE I DON'T WANT IT TO BE SPOILED!**

**NOW IT'S YOUR TURN! REVIEW, OR PM TELLING ME WHAT COUPLE YOU WANT A CHAPTER ON. **

**BYE GUYS! :)**

**(PS: I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!)**


	2. Andiego: Pool

**HEY GUYS! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY. NOW, I COUNTED UP THE REVIEWS, AND THE MAJORITY OF YOU WANTED AN ANDIEGO STORY! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Andi's POV

"Andi!" I heard my best friend, Emma, call after me as I was walking to my locker. Last period just ended, and we were free to go! Finally! I turned, and met face to face with Emma, who was surprised by how sharply I turned, and fell onto me. "Sorry, didn't mean to run you over she said, while above me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get off of me!" I practically yelled.

"Right." She said, in her normal realization voice. She got off of me, and helped me up.

"Thanks. What did you want, anyways?" I asked, a little too sharply.

"I just wanted to know if you could sleep over tonight." She said, with a confused look on her face. "Are you alright? You seem a bit upset."

"Yeah. It's just that I got detention this Friday." I said. Why? Why Friday?!

"Aw, that sucks. What did you do?" She asked.

"I wrote 'FUCK THIS TEST' on my math test." I said. Yeah, her dad must not like me much anymore.

"What?! Why would you do that? Of all subjects Andi, why the one my dad teaches?" She asked, with disappointment in her voice, and eyes.

"Cause math sucks! And it's so hard! No human can understand it!" I, once again, practically yelled.

"That's not true! I understand it!" She said. Sometimes, she's blonder then Sophie.

"Exactly my point!" I said, and she realized where I was going with this.

"Anyways," She said, changing the subject. "how about that sleepover?" She returned to her normal, happy self.

"Yeah, not today, maybe tomorrow. I gotta work off some of the anger I got on your dad." I said.

"Ok. Skype my later. I'll be at Daniel's till 6. Bye Andi!" She said, waving goodbye,and walking away.

"See ya!" I yelled back. Alright, time to work off some energy. Guess I'll just go with going home, and working on my dad's old car engine.

* * *

_(Time Skip: Almost 8 P.M., Andi is in her garage, it's still Andi's POV)_

I was working on the car itself cause my dad was actually working on his old engine. Not my day! Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, my mom walked in the garage.

"Andi honey, why are you working on your father's old car? You know you have homework to do, and you have to study! And what's this I just found in your bag?!" My mom pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, and held up my detention slip. This again?!

"You went through my stuff?! You need to stop! You don't belong going around my stuff, and just deciding that you want to look through it! If I want to show it to you, I will show it to you!" I yelled, at her, and pulled the slip out of her hand. I never really had the best relationship with my mother. We always fought.

"Well, if you don't bother to show me anything, then why bother having it?!" She yelled.

"Because I have a right to privacy, mom! You have no right to tell me I don't!" I yelled back. You may think it's just bickering, or that it's about stupid stuff. It's not. We've been fighting for as long as I can remember, and they ain't just small fights! Sometimes this yelling leads to physical fighting, and my dad has to break us up. I look up to my dad a lot, cause if I were him, I would never put up with me and my mom for more than a day. Only three others know about how much me, and my mom fight; my dad, and Mac, and Diego. Me, Mac, and Diego have been best friends since we were 3, of course they know, they lived here 1/3 or their childhood.

"Stop telling me how to raise my own kid! As long as you live under my roof, you will live by my rules!" She yelled.

"Alright, fine!" I yelled back. I grabbed my bag, and left. I walked out my garage door, and down the sidewalk, headed to Iridium High.

"Where do you think you're going?!" My mom yelled after me. I turned around, facing her, and walked backwards.

"Somewhere away from all your damn rules!" I yelled back at her. It is indescribable how angry I feel right now! Why does she have to be such a bitch?! Why does she think she can control me?! Why does she think all the god damn wrong things?! Why can't I have a normal mom?! Why does she have to be so fucked up, and think she can control a person's life, and everything they do?! This is the reason I basically live at Emma's. I sleep there basically every night, drive/walk to school everyday, I eat there, I watch TV there, I do everything there cause there are no adults around that tell me I can't, and that I have to do something else! Her dad's never home cause he's always at the school. All he does is tell us when it's bed time, breakfast, lunch (on weekends), and dinner. I hated it when adults think they can boss us kids around just cause we're younger. It's so unfair!

I was thinking so much, that I barely even noticed that I was already at the Iridium High pool. I sometimes come here, and do laps, to burn off energy, and clear my head. I took my swim suit out of my bag, and went to the girls locker room door that was connected to outside, but it was locked; that's a first. Since when is the girl's locker room door locked? Then I remembered Emma's dad had locks on every door at this school that was connected to the outside; so these locks are new.

So what am I supposed to do? Change outside? I guess I have no choice. But don't they have like security cameras out here? Gross! Some pair of 40 year old school security guards are gonna watch me change! Oh well, I need to change eventually. I quickly stripped off my everyday cloths, and changed into my bathing suit. My bathing suit was simple; black swim trunks for girls, and a black bikini top. I wasn't really going for my fastest time, I just do this for fun, sometimes.

I did laps for about 20 minuets, but then I got bored, and just swam around the pool. For me, it was just relaxing to be in the water; it calmed me.

"Andi?" I faintly heard, through my trance of deep thought. I turned towards the person who called my name, to find Diego standing there, shirtless, in swim trunks, and a towel around his shoulder.

"Hey Diego, what are you doing here?" I asked casually; as if it were normal to go swimming in your school's pool at 8:30 at night.

"I came to work on my lap time. I didn't get to much over the Summer, cause I was at Maddie's most of the time." He replied. I nodded. I never really understood why he tried to impress Maddie so much. I know he doesn't like her. He always says how much of bitch she is; at least that's what Daniel tells me. Diego dropped his towel on the ground, and sat in the edge if the pool; kicking his feet in the water. "What about you? Why are you here?"

I pulled myself up onto the edge of the pool, and got in the same position Diego was in. I took my water cap off. "I got into another fight with my mom. She still thinks I don't have a right to my own privacy. It's not like she tells me everything! Why do I have to tell her everything?!" I yelled, getting angry.

"Woah Andi, calm down. She's not here, there's no reason to get worked up." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder as an attempt to calm me down.

"I know." I said, realizing that my anger was pointless. "Thanks." I smiled at Diego.

"No problem." He said, smiling back. I never really knew why, but I always trusted Diego more than I trusted anyone else in my life. Guess it's cause he's kinda like a brother to me. He was always there for me when I needed him. And he would always comfort me. And he could get me to do anything that others couldn't; not like _that_! I mean get me to calm down, push me to my limits, stuff like that. He understood me; kind of. He knows what it's like to not have the best home life. His parents work like 24/7, so he, and Gigi almost never see them. Mac was kinda the same; his parents never understood him, and they gave up trying a _long_ time ago.

"Hey Diego, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Shoot." He said. We always said that to each other.

"Why did you spend basically your whole summer on Maddie's couch?" I asked. I couldn't help but think maybe he did like her. I remember Mac telling me he said it a lot, but I never believed him. But I kinda do now cause he tries to spend every waking moment with her.

"Cause she helps me." He simply replied.

"What do mean 'She helps you'? What does she help you with?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you see...there's this girl I really like, but I know she'd never like me back. She kind of thinks of me like a brother, or best friend. So I try to like Maddie, to help me get over the girl." He said. Wow. Since when does Diego like somebody, and not tell me about it?! He knows that as much as don't want to, I will listen! And why Maddie? Of all people?!

"You realize that Maddie's probably gonna kill you, if she finds out you're using her. Right?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yep, that's the only problem!" He said, falling back on the ground, and hitting his head on the concrete. "Ow." He said, lightly. I laughed at his own stupidity.

"So, who's the girl?" I asked, looking back at him.

"I don't think you want to know." He said, looking at me, and then just looking up at the dark night sky.

"Come on! Please? I won't tell! You know I know how to keep a secret." I stated, matter of factually. Everybody knows that I know how to keep a secret. Diego sat up again.

"Well, she has brown hair, and brown eyes. Her favorite colors are grey, purple, and green. She loves to swim, and skateboard, and she's pretty much down for anything." He started. Um, who is this girl? I don't know anybody like that but myself. "She goes to our school, and, I've known her a really long time. She's awesome with my parents. And she helps me get back at my sister for recording EVERYTHING!" He gets angry at that last word. He always did get annoyed when. Gigi recorded him doing everything; literally _everything_! I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, so he can finish. He calmed down, and looked at me with something in his eyes that I've never seen before; something that I never thought I'd see in Diego's eyes when he looked at me.

It was then that I realized; he was describing me! He was telling me what I looked like, my favorite colors, what I liked to do, where I go to school, how long I've known Diego, my relationship with his family, what we did together. It all made sense now; kind of. Why would Diego like me? He's popular, smart, athletic, more than half the girls in this school are 'In Love' with him, he's nice, has the best personality, not to mention the fact that he's a Kanay! He can do basically anything! Why would he like me? I'm just me. Simple, plain old me.

"I think you can tell where I'm going with this." He says, looking down at his lap. I nodded. I felt so bad. But I still can't figure out why he would ever like me.

"Me?" I asked him, in disbelief. He nodded. I don't understand. "Diego, why would you ever like me?" I asked. I honestly need an answer, now, or I'm gonna drive myself crazy!

"What?" This time he asked in disbelief. Why the hell is this so confusing?!

"Why would you ever like me? You're smart, nice, popular, athletic, you have an amazing personality, and you're a Kanay!" I slightly yelled; I wanted him to realize that he can't like me, while there are other perfect girls out there who would drop to their knees, and bow for him. "There are so many girls out there who would give anything to be with you." I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. My best friend since I was one and a half years old likes me. "Why would you like me?"

"Andi, I don't just like you, ok? I'm crazy about you. I almost never stop thinking about you. And I know this is most likely gonna ruin our friendship...but I love you." He said. I almost passed out. So, my best friend of about 15 years loves me?

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" He asked back. Really?

"Why me? What makes me so special?" I asked. I wasn't being mean, I was just wondering. I don't get it.

"Because you're different." He stated simply, but I was still confused. He saw this, and faced me; I did the same to him. "You stand up to people, you speak your mind, you don't care what anybody thinks of you, you're not afraid. You don't care about what you look like, and you're still beautiful while doing it." Him saying that made me look down and blush. I felt so girly right now, but I didn't mind being this way around Diego. "I think everything about you, and everything you do it adorable, and perfect. You're smart, funny, the most athletic girl I've ever met, your personality is kick ass," I giggled at that. "and to me, you're the most beautiful, perfect, amazing girl ever. And that's why I love you." He finished.

I didn't know what to say. This guy just poured his heart out to me, and told me he loved me. I never was one to associate with love; wasn't exactly my specialty. Regardless of how much I didn't know about love, regardless of the fact it could ruin our friendship, regardless of the fact that: People. Will. Talk. I still leaned in and kissed him anyways.

I never thought I'd see the day Diego would tell me he loves me. I never thought I'd see the day I'd kiss my best friend. I never thought I'd see the day I'd fall in love with just one kiss.

I broke the kiss, but we rested our foreheads together, smiling like two idiots in love. "Does this mean you like me back?" Diego asked, with hope in his voice.

"No." I replied simply, yet seriously. The smile on Diego's face subsided, and I laughed. "I don't like you back," he looked down. "I love you back." I finished. His head snapped back up, and he was once again smiling like an idiot; but I was too, so it's ok.

"So, we're boyfriend, and girlfriend?" He asked. I laughed at him not catching on.

"Yes, we're dating." I told him. I didn't think it was possible, but he smiled even bigger, and brighter. I couldn't help but lean in, and kiss him again. Diego broke the kiss, this time. I wasn't sure why, but I was fine, so long as he's still here.

"Wanna race?" He asked. I immediately knew what he was talking about.

"You're on!" I yelled. We got up, and out our water caps on. We both stood on two different diving blocks, and got in out ready positions. "You count us off." I told him.

"1. 2. 3–"

"GO!"

* * *

**AND DONE! THAT DIDN'T TAKE AS LONG AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD. ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! NOW, FOR THE NEXT 'STORY' THE COUPLES ARE CURRENTLY TIED BETWEEN MADDIE/DIEGO & ANDI/JAX. SO, VOTE IN THE REVEIW SECTION WHICH COUPLE YOU WANT TO SEE A 'STORY' ON FIRST, AND ALSO DON'T FORGET TO KEEP VOTING FOR THE COUPLES YOU STILL WANT TO SEE A 'STORY' ON. BYE GUYS! :)**


	3. Jandi: Play Date

**HEY GUYS! NOW, I JUST WANT TO DISCLAIM THAT A LOT OF THE ONE-SHOTS I AM GONNA DO IN THIS STORY ARE NOT GONNA BE MY PERSONAL SHIPS. I GO BY WHAT YOU GUYS REQUEST. AND A HUGE PROPORTION OF YOU WANTED A JANDI (ANDI/JAX) STORY! NO ONE'S MADE A SHIP NAME YET, SO I MADE IT UP. BUT WHO KNOWS, IT COULD BE RIGHT! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Andi's POV

I walked up to my locker, to grab my books for next 2 periods; english, and social studies. What about social studies is social?! There's no talking! I put my books in my bag, and slammed my locker shut. Lunch time!

I walked into the cafeteria, and sat down with Emma. We started talking about how she gave Daniel his memory back; and we may have argued a little.

"I don't care what anybody says! I'm not braking up with Daniel, and I'm not erasing his memory! It's too late anyway. I already gave him his memory back. He's fine. Unless he figures out I have my powers back. Which won't happen!" She argued. Does she not realize there's more to this?!

"Emma, do you realize that by giving Daniel his memory back, you not only are most likely gonna lose your powers, you're also putting him in danger?! You have this gift that millions of people dream about having, and you want to give it away, for a guy that can't except you for who you are! Which is The Chosen One! He doesn't like you with powers, but it's who you are, and you want to change yourself for him! I thought you were above that." I told her. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh, cause she gave me the evilest look, and stood up.

"You know, you're the one who's trying to change me! It's my decision Andi! And if you can't except that, then I don't want to be around you right now!" She almost yelled. She threw out her trash, and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving me alone. Great. Now she thinks _I'm_ the one against her. I'm not! I just want her to view all the pros, and cons of each situation. And I just think if I were her, I'd chose to break it off.

"Hey Andi." I didn't realize that Jax had sat in front of me, where Emma was just sitting.

"What do you want Jax?" I asked, suspiciously. This guy's always up to no good.

"Woah, can't a guy just say hi?" He asked, trying look hurt, but he still leaned back, and had that smirk on his face.

"Well, every time me, or Emma talk to you, we always end up with another problem. So what did you come over here for?" I asked, stating the truth. Everybody knows I'm a straight forward person.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said. Finally! The point!

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering...could you come to my place after school?" He asked.

"What the what now?" I asked fast, and obviously confused.

"I wanted to see if you could come to my place after school, and we could hang out. And then go somewhere later." He said, giving me more information. I was gonna ask why, but he already answered that. And who knows, maybe me getting into his house could help Emma; get some of his other secrets out.

"Alright." I said, simply.

"Alright." He replied back. He thinks he's all that, and a big 'a chips! I was gonna make a comment, but the bell rang, signaling lunch had ended. I stood up, threw my trash in the garbage can behind me, and grabbed my bag. "Ok, so, I'll see you after school? I'll drive us to my house on my dirt bike."

"Alright, cool." I said, flashing him a smile; even thought I wanted to scream on the inside. I can't believe that I was gonna ride that dirt bike! Best. Day. Ever!

* * *

Jax's POV

I can't believe she said yes! I couldn't be happier, even if I wasn't showing it, that much. I know I've only 'known' her for a few days, but ever since the first time I saw Andi, I knew she was the one. She was just different. Different then all the other girls. I honestly couldn't, and still can't, believe that guys aren't throwing themselves at her. She's so amazing! I can't even put into words how amazing she is.

She probably didn't even realize that I was asking her an a date, and I'm ok with that. I know she'll change her mind about me. I walked into my science class, almost late, and got yelled at by the teacher. What else is new?

* * *

_(After school) (In the parking lot) (Still Jax's POV)_

I was waiting for Andi, at the front of the school. I can understand, cause she can't cast a spell to have all the books she needed for home. I waited about 2 minuets before I saw her. I expected her to walk out with Emma, or The Sharks; but she walked out of school by herself. I waved her over to my dirt bike. She saw me, and smiled; that made me smile.

"Hey Jax." She said, when she came up to me.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got my bike helmet right here." She said, pulling a motorcycle/dirt bike helmet out of her bag. It was black, and green, with the words 'ZOMBIE'S RULE' on both sides, with maroon, lightning bubbled letters.

"And you just happen to have that at school?" I asked. She really is different.

"I always have it in me, just in case." She replied. I just laughed, and nodded. I put both our bags in the storage compartment. I put my helmet on first, and got on the bike. I motioned for her to do the same. She did, and I started the bike.

"Hold on tight." I told her. She hesitated, before wrapping her arms around my torso, and holding onto me. It felt good knowing she was dependent on me, even if it was for something as simple as this.

I sped out of the school parking lot, and onto the open road. We passed by a lot of students walking home. I saw Emma, and she had a hurt expression on her face. Wonder why. I'll find out later, right now, I've got something important to do.

We arrived at my house in about 8 minutes. It was a quick drive, long walk. I took the keys out of the ignition. Andi got off first, and then me. I took my helmet off, and hung it off the handle. I got our bags out, and gave her her's. She put her helmet away, and I motioned for her to follow me in my house.

* * *

Andi's POV

I followed Jax into his house. It was really nice, actually. And it was quite big. And it was in a surprising spot; right by the lake. It was so quiet around here. And there weren't any houses around; there were, but they were just out of view from this house.

When you walked in the door, you were greeted by a staircase, that Jax claimed went up to his parent's bedroom. The kitchen was on the left. It has a classic white fridge, white tiled countertops, and a circular wooden table, with four chairs at it.

On the right was the living room which had a huge window that covered up most of the east wall, and a medium sized TV was in front of it. Then there was a cream colored matching couch set; one couch for three people, one for two, and one sofa chair. Then there was a book shelf that lined the north wall. Next to it was a dark green, velvet sofa chair, with a side table, with a lamp on it, next to the chair.; Jax said that's where his mom reads. Then there was a staircase that lined the whole south wall; Jax said it led up to his room, his bathroom, and the guest bedroom.

He took me up the stairs, and into his room. Jax had a typical teenage boy's bedroom. Me had band posters on his wall, guitar next to his dresser, next to that was a desk with a computer on it, his bed sheets were a simple dark blue, and faded grey. His bed was against the wall, and the ceiling was at an angle, so I wouldn't be surprised if he told me he had bumped his head on his ceiling before. He also had an awesome stereo system; it was the first thing on the left, when you walk in.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him, as I sat in his desk chair.

* * *

Jax's POV (At 6:30 p.m.)

Me and Andi have had so much fun these last few hours! We played truth or dare, 20 question, video games, I taught her a little guitar, we watched some TV, some of a movie, we pulled a prank on one of my neighbors, we went swimming in the lake (she had her bathing suit cause she keeps it in her bag I case of an emergency shark meeting), we ate everything in the house, we did literally everything I've never done with any other girl before! And I did say to her that we were going somewhere. And I plan to still go, even if it is late.

"Come on!" I yelled out, and jumped up.

"Where are we going?" She asked standing up, and following me. I grabbed my bag off the couch.

"Somewhere." I said, teasing her. I wanted it to be a surprise. "Take your bag with you." She did so.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" She asked, with a hopeful look in her face.

"Can't." I said, and ran out of the house. She ran after me. We rode my bike down to a skatepark not many people know about. I found while walking around one day, and thought it was pretty cool. There were about five other people here; all guys. We got off my bike, and Andi was happily surprised.

"Cool! I've never been here before. How did you find this place?" She asked, looking at me.

"I was walking around, and just found it. It seemed pretty cool, so I stayed." I told her.

"Awesome!" She yelled. We both got out our skateboards from our bags, and just goofed off. Of corse we had a skate off; and for who won: we agreed on a tie. But at around 8 p.m., we decided to head back to my house.

When we got there, I wasn't surprised that my parents weren't home. Me, and Andi just went back up to my room, and talked.

"So, you have fun today?" I asked her.

"Fun? Today was like the best day ever! One day, you have come over my house, so we can work on my engine together!" She said, getting excited. It made me happy to see her this happy.

"Sounds great." I said back. We smiled at each other. "Alright, let's play a game!"

"What game?" She asked.

"It's called the What Are You Thinking game." I said. She rolled her eyes. She wasn't dumb. She knew I was just trying to see what I was thinking. I laughed. "Come on, please?" I asked.

"Fine." She answered. "You go first."

"Ok. I'm thinking...that you're unlike any other girl I've ever met in my entire life." I said truthfully. She sighed, but with a smile.

"Come on, I don't wanna do this! Let's play something else!" She said, still smiling.

"No, you can't do that! Now that I've had my turn, it's yours." I said. She ain't 'coppin out!

"Fine." She said. But she still didn't say anything. I could see, by the looks she was making with her face, that she was having a battle with herself; not knowing if she was going to say the next words honestly, or not. "Honestly..." She paused. I didn't expect this thing to be _this_ hard. "I think I'm falling for you, loser." She said, with a playful smile on her lips. I smiled at her. I never thought that I, Jax Novoa, would get Andi Cruz to admit she liked me.

And that's when it happened. That's when I leaned in, and kissed her. And I was pleasantly surprised to feel her kissing back.

And that's when I felt it. I felt liked, for once in my life, I belonged somewhere. With someone. With Andi. The girl I knew from that point forth, I would love forever. I didn't care The Council would take my powers away. For Andi, it'd be worth it.

And that's where it all started.

* * *

_Future Conversations:_

* * *

_Emma: "I'm sorry Andi, you were right. I can't put Daniel in danger like that. Maybe I should just...break up with him."_

_Andi: "No, don't Em. Stay with Daniel. You'll regret it if you don't."_

* * *

_Council: "We here by strip you of your powers!"_

_Jax: "Go ahead."_

* * *

_Andi: "I do."_

_Jax: "I do."_

* * *

**DONE! AND I DID THAT IN ONLY 2 HOURS! SWEET! I THOUGHT I NEEDED TO UPDATE CAUSE YOU GUYS REALLY WANTED A JANDI STORY, WICKED BAD! SO, HERE YA GO! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, OR PM ME, TELLING ME THE COUPLE YOU WANT A ONE-SHOT ON NEXT. BYE GUYS! :)**


	4. Update 1: Poll

**HEY GUYS!**

**SORRY, BUT NO, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.**

**I'M JUST MAKING THIS LITTLE UPDATE THING TO TELL YOU GUYS ABOUT THE NEW POLL I JUST RECENTLY CREATED, ON MY PROFILE!**

**IT'S ABOUT WHAT COUPLE I SHOULD DO NEXT ON THIS STORY.**

**PLEASE GO TAKE THE POLL SO I HAVE MORE INFORMATION ON THE COUPLES YOU GUYS WANT.**

**ENOUGH WITH THE POLL STUFF.**

**I ALSO WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT THE NEXT ONE-SHOT I'LL BE MAKING IN THIS STORY IS JEMMA.**

**EVER SINCE _Introduction_ I HAVE GOTTEN 27 VOTES FOR JEMMA, AND IT'****S STILL GOING!**

**AND, THANKS TO YOU GUYS, THIS HAS BECOME MY MOST REVIEWED STORY!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**FANFICTION HAS GIVEN ME THE PUSH TO DO SOMETHING WITH MY LIFE.**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT TO BE WHEN I GROW UP.**

**BUT I KNOW I MIGHT AIM FOR WRITING.**

**IT'S SOMETHING I ABSOLUTELY LOVE TO DO!**

**WELL, ANYWAY GUYS, I ALSO WANTED TO TELL YOU TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER MUTI-CHAPTERED STORY, FOR EVERY WITCH WAY, _Secrets Nobody Knew_.**

**IT'S A CROSSOVER OF EVERY WITCH WAY/HOUSE OF ANUBIS.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS STICK WITH ME ON THIS FANFICTION JOURNEY!**

**BYE GUYS! :)**

**(PS: POLL!)**


	5. Update 2: Contest

**HEY GUYS! **

**TOTALLY EXCITED! I AM, AT THIS POINT, LITERALLY ONLY 1 REVIEW AWAY FROM 100 REVIEWS!**

** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH! I'D PUT A HEART EMOJI IF IT LET ME!**

** WELL, ANYWAYS, TO CELEBRATE 100 REVIEWS, I AM GOING TO PUBLISH *DRAMATIC DRUM ROLL* A MULTI-CHAPTERED EVERY WITCH WAY FANFICTION ON THE COUPLE OF A LUCKY REVIEWER'S CHOICE!**

**THAT'S RIGHT!**

**I WILL CHOSE ONE REVIEWER TO PICK A COUPLE FOR A MULTI-CHAPTERED STORY.**

**NOW, THIS IS A CONTEST. AND AS WE ALL KNOW, WITH EVERY CONTEST, YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TO WIN.**

**YOU HAVE TO HAVE THE FOLLOWING REQUIREMENTS IN ORDER TO WIN THIS CONTEST:**

**•You have to have an account (cannot be a guest)**

**•You have to have reviewed this story at least once before**

**•You must create an OC for the multi-chaptered story**

**THE OC REQUIREMENT WILL NEED THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION ON IT:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family Members:**

**Uniform:**

**Types Of Cloths They Wear Out Of School:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crush:**

**Secret/Secrets:**

**Supernatural Creature:**

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, THE SUPERNATURAL CREATURE THING MEANS WITCH/WIZARD, KANAY, NONE (HUMAN), OR IF YOU WANT TO MAKE SOMETHING UP. AND YOU DO NOT HAVE TO MAKE THEM RELATED TO ANYONE ALREADY ON THE SHOW, AND IF YOU DON'T, JUST MAKE UP FAMILY MEMBER'S NAMES.**

**NOW THE FOLLOWING IS NOT SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO PUT, THEY'RE JUST SOME EXTRA THINGS I RECOMMEND ON PUTTING:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Animal:**

**Favorite Class:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Drink:**

**Favorite Book:**

**Favorite TV Show:**

**Favorite Movie:**

**NOW, I'M GOING TO USE EMMA AS AN EXAMPLE FOR THE OC:**

**Name: Emma Alonso**

**Gender: Famale**

**Physical Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, is kinda short.**

**Personality: Nice, sweet, and goody-two-shoes, but has her wild, and fun side.**

**Family Members: Francisco Alonso (Dad), Maria Alonso (Mom, dead).**

**Uniform: Orange button up shirt, blue sweater blazer, tan skirt, white under the knee socks, and glittered oxfords.**

**Cloths They Wear Out Of School: Colorful spaghetti strap shirts, and colorful jeans, with sandals. Just anything colorful!**

**Friends: Andi Cruz (Best friend), Daniel Miller (Boyfriend), Diego Rueda (Good friend), Mac Davis (Good friend, moved away), Tony Myers (Good friend, moved away), Jax Novoa (Good friend), Gigi Rueda (Friend), Lilly (Guardian).**

**Enemies: Maddie Van Pelt, Katie Rice, Sophie Johnson, Principle Torres (dead).**

**Crush: Daniel Miller (Boyfriend)**

**Secret/Secrets: Is a witch, and doesn't always say what she thinks.**

**Supernatural Creature: Witch**

**WELL, THERE YOU GO! THERE'S THE CONTEST! I HOPE I GET A LOT OF ENTRIES IN THE REVIEW SECTION! **

**THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!**

**BYE GUYS! :)**


	6. Jemma: Final Destination 4

**HEY GUYS! I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN TO ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE A JEMMA ONE-SHOT! AND AFTER OVER 30 REQUESTS! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Emma's POV

"I already have enough plants, so turn this one into a pair of pants." I said. The pinkish/purplish dust flew from my hand, to the plant, and turned it into a pair of denim jeans. I clapped at how well I was improving with my spells. I've been here for about the past 30 minuets improving myself.

I told Andi, and Daniel that my dad wanted me to have a bonding day with him, alone. I was getting better at lying. I really just wanted to be alone for a while. My dad was at some PTA meeting, and the students weren't aloud to come with the parents; otherwise he would have made me come. I've been taking the time I've been alone as an opportunity to practice my spells.

I decided that I had had enough of practicing, and took a little break. I went on the school website. Hey, I haven't been on in a while, what's the harm? I looked at the home page, only to find that there was a huge debate on whether I'm better with Daniel, or Jax.

WHAT?! Is that even a question?! I like Daniel! Is it not obvious?! I'm dating him! I shouldn't make such a big deal about this. It's just a bunch of kids who have nothing better to do with their day then to feel they have a right to tell someone who they belong with. We're not a bunch of fictional characters, that other people can just say 'I want you to date her', or 'I want you to date him', or 'I want you two to have kids'. We're real people.

"Hey Emma!" I head an Australian voice say from I front of me. I screamed, but calmed down when I realized it was just Jax. Then I got angry that he scared me.

"What do you want Jax?" I asked, annoyed.

_(3rd Person's POV)_

"Come on. Can't a guy just drop in to say hi?" He asked, innocently, as he sat himself in front of Emma, on her bed.

"And?" She asked, knowing there was something more to why he was here.

"Fine. I got board at home, and I knew you weren't doing anything, so I came here. Is that such a crime?" He asked. She just shrugged, the best she could, and looked down at her bed sheets. It was hard to shrug when you're laying on your stomach. "So, you wanna do something?"

Emma gave him a look that showed confusion, suspicion, and intriguement all at once. "What?"

"Just something. You know, we could go somewhere." He suggested. Emma wasn't sure. Sure, Jax was normally up to no good, but whenever he took her somewhere, in was never a bad place. He never took her somewhere dangerous, like an alley way. He took her places like to The 7, or to the beach. So she thought it would be fine.

"Alright, let's go somewhere!" She yelled, in excitement, as she sat up on her knees. Jax stood up.

"Alright. Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"I don't know. Let's just walk around town." She replied, shrugging, once again. Before she even knew what was happening, Jax grabbed her hand, pulled her off the bed, and right before her eyes were trees, and bushes, and flowers, and grass, and benches, and people. She identified this place as a park. Which one, she didn't know. How they got here in a split second, was thanks to Jax, and Emma knew that.

Normally, Emma would have been mad. She would have been red in the face with anger that Jax had done that. That he had used magic to teleport them to a public place, where somebody easily could have seen them just pop up out of no where.

But she had no time to be mad, cause Jax pulled her through the park, and into a building across from it, as he had yet to let go of her hand. When inside the building, she looked around, trying to identify their new location. She quickly recognized it as a coffeehouse. But it was unfamiliar. She had never seen this place before. And looking out the full wall windows of the coffeehouse, she didn't recognize any of the other shops on the street, as well. Jax pulled her to a table in the corner of the shop.

"Jax! Where the hell are we?!" Emma said, in a normal volumed voice. No one noticed, cause it was quite loud in here, for a coffee shop.

"Relax! We're just...outta town." He said, simply.

"What do you mean 'outta town'?" She asked.

"Calm down. I just brought us to a street that's a few miles from ours. You have nothing to worry about. It's okay. You're safe." Jax soothed Emma. He'd never said stuff like this before. But he never took her to a place where she freaked out at being at. And for some reason, his words did make Emma calm down. She relaxed. But still decided on ordering decaf.

"So, what exactly are we gonna do here?" Emma asked, turning towards Jax.

"Well, we can get some coffee, walk around, go in some shops, go to the park, get something to eat other then coffeehouse pastries." He finished. The last one made Emma laugh, for some reason. And Jax smiled at her laugh, and the fact that _he_ made her laugh. "Alright, what do you want?" Jax stood up.

"Um, just decaf." Emma replied, simply.

"Decaf? Really? I'm getting you something much more interesting!" Jax said, and walked off before Emma could say anything to protest.

While Jax was talking to the lady behind the counter, Emma thought over what has happened so far. Well, Jax took her to a street she's never been on, a coffeehouse she's never heard of, getting her a mystery drink, and that about sums up the last 2 minuets.

"Here you go." Jax said, coming out of no where, and putting a tall cup I front of her. It was as tall as an iced coffee cup, and the it was in was in a styrofoam cup. Emma picked up the drink, so it came out of the styrofoam. The drink was not hot, it was actually quite cold, but anybody could easily see that it wasn't an iced coffee.

"Jax, what is this?" Emma ask, scared that if she took one sip, she either wouldn't like it, and spit take it, or she might like it, drink it all, and be 10x as hyper.

"Just try it, you'll love it! I promise." He said, taking another sip of his drink. Emma hesitantly brought the straw to her mouth, and took a sip of the coffee. She wouldn't have thought 10 seconds ago, that it was gonna be the best drink she ever had.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" Emma said, looking at her drink.

"Told you you would love it." Jax said.

"What is it?" She asked, looking over at Jax, still smiling.

"An eiskaffee, café mocha, and a Miami vice." Jax told her.

"And what are those three things?" Emma asked.

"An eiskaffee is a German iced coffee with vanilla ice cream in it, and whipped cream, with chocolate shavings." Jax explained the eiskaffee first. "A café mocha has an espresso, chocolate syrup, steamed milk, and whipped cream on top. And a Miami vice has an americano, which is an espresso with double times the water, a cubanco coffee, which is an espresso with added sugar, and then it's just hot water and sugar. And that's what you're drinking." Emma almost didn't want to drink a coffee with so much caffeine in it, but it tasted so good. What's the harm? She took another sip.

"What did you get?" Emma asked Jax.

"A grosser brauner, green eye, and a cappuccino." Jax said, even though Emma didn't know what was in any of those, she chose to just continue drinking. "Let's go!" Jax said, out of no where. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the coffeehouse.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"You said you wanted to walk around town, so, let's walk." Jax said, and let go of Emma's hand.

They began walking down the sidewalk, passing many people, and many shops. To Emma, this looked like the country version of New York. Lots people walking around, but they were in no rush, they were just enjoying being outside, and being active.

On one side if the road, there were many shops that lined their side of the road, but on the other side, was a huge grass patch that lined the other side if the road. Kids were playing tag, and ball, and frisbee on it. Emma saw two adults having a picnic, and a little girl came up to them; probably their daughter.

She also saw a cute looking couple just fooling around. The girl tackled the guy in a hug, and he fell to the ground. She was on top, and took this as an opportunity to pin him to the ground. But she still kissed him, anyway.

Emma hadn't realized that her and Jax were at beach, that was on the end of the road, already. Very few people were on the beach; only two sets of families. Emma found this to be an amazing place, and wondered where they were. It was quiet, yet busy. But not busy with people trying to get from place to place, busy as in it had so many happy looking people everywhere. Emma hoped she was going to have a simple life like that, when she's older.

Her, and Jax walked down to the water. Emma was carful to watch Jax, to make sure he didn't throw her in. She was surprised when he grabbed her hand, and they started walking down the shore line. They walked for about 20 minuets, and Emma realized that nobody was around, not one person in sight, but herself, and Jax. Jax had let go of her hand about 15 minuets ago, but he grabbed it, once again, and they ran up to a house on the hill that lined the other side if the beach. Jax then took out a set if keys, from his jacket's pocket.

"Why are we going into somebody's house?" Emma asked Jax, slightly scared.

"It's not 'somebody's house', it's my house." Jax answered, and opened the now unlocked door to the beautiful beach house.

"This is your house?" Emma asked, surprised Jax's family would chose to live in a beach house.

"Kind of. Ya see, it's my parent's beach house, but they never come here, cause they're both afraid of the water." Jax said, but Emma was still confused. Why would they buy a house in Miami if they hated water? And isn't Australia known as a vacation spot for swimming? Jax saw her look of confusion, and continued. "This was originally my grandpa's beach house, but he gave it to my dad when we decided to move to Miami. My dad's afraid of water cause he fell off his dad's boat when he was 8, and hit his head on a rock. He had to get 12 stitches in his head. My mom's afraid of the water cause her parents were buried at sea when she was 24, and she just gets...anxiety attacks around oceans, lakes, rivers, and just big bodies of water in general. That's why they don't come here. So I do."

"That's so cool! Not that your parents are afraid of water, or the reasons they're afraid of the water, just that you have your own beach house." Emma rambled on, being her awkward self. He laughed at this. Jax loved that about Emma; her adorable awkwardness was one of the things that made him fall for her. Emma just laughed at her awkward self.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jax asked. Emma shrugged.

"Sure." She said. "Want me to make popcorn?"

"Is that even a question?" Jax asked, still laughing. Emma rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. She walked into the kitchen, and opened the cabinet. Once she spotted the popcorn, she took it out of the plastic, and put it in the microwave; setting the time at 2 minuets 10 seconds. She _did not_ trust the 'popcorn' button! She waited a while, for the popcorn to pop.

"What movie are we watching?" Emma asked, looking through the square window that let you see the living room from the kitchen. Jax held up a DVD case, and Emma squinted to see the cover said _Final Destination 4_. Emma almost passed out at just seeing the cover of it.

"Relax Em, it's just a movie, it can't hurt you." Jax said, in a slightly taunting voice. She wanted to slap him upside the head for teasing her about being scared, but the microwave made a loud 'beeeeeeeeep' noise, signaling the popcorn was done. Emma took the hot bag out of the microwave, and poured it into a big bowl. She grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge, and walked back into the living room. She was surprised when she saw Jax in his pajamas. She set the popcorn, and sodas down on the coffee table.

"How did you..." Emma asked, referring to his clothing change. Jax gave her a 'Are you kidding me?' look, while twirling his fingers in the air, as blue dust came from them. "Ohhh..." Emma said, trailing off.

"Why don't you change too?" Jax asked sitting down. Emma thought about it. _I guess it's a pretty good idea_, she thought. She casts a spell in her head.

* * *

Emma's POV

_Where I am, I still don't know_

_It could be the Bahamas_

_But let me watch this movie comfortably_

_In my pajamas_

And within seconds, I looked down at myself, and saw a pink tank top, and striped pajama pants. Jax motioned for me to sit down next to him. I sat a few inches away, but I had a feeling I was going to be on top of him in a few minuets. Why did it have to be a scary movie? Why?!

Excuse my language, but horror movies scare the fuck outta me! I never watch them alone. And who ever I'm with when I do watch them gets the life squeezed out of them, by me.

* * *

_(Time Skip: Half Way Into The Movie)_

Jax has already screamed 12 times. Not because he was afraid of the movie, but because he was in pain from me squeezing him too tight. I told you. Jax finished the popcorn. I didn't eat any. I would not let go of Jax's torso. Ever since my first scream in the beginning, I've had my arms wrapped around Jax's torso, and he put his arm around me, in a protective way. I didn't know why, but I felt safe in his arms. Like nothing could hurt me, but I was still horrified.

Approximately 57 minuets later, the movie was over, and I was crying. It wasn't as scary as I thought it was gonna be, but it was scary enough. I whipped away my tears. Jax stood up, and turned on the lights. He walked over to the DVD case, and pressed the 'open'

"Alright. See? That wasn't so–Emma, are you crying?!" He asked, shock, and fear written all over his face. I just wrapped my arms around my legs, and buried my face in my knees, and let it all out. I cried, and sobbed, very loudly. I guess the movie just reminded me of death. And I don't like death. I hate it. It took my mother. I felt a pair of strong, protective arms wrap around me.

I hate this! I look weak I front of Jax. He's always the badass, bad boy, and I'm just...me. I'm weak. I say I'm strong to those kind if people, and then I cry I front if them. I couldn't help it. I had my own problems; death being one of them.

"Shh. Emma. It's ok. The movie's over. It can't hurt you, now. You're safe. I've got you." Jax said soothing words in my ear. I couldn't help but feel better. I never understood it. Jax made me feel things I never felt. He got me to feel the opposite of what I wanted to feel. It was like he had complete control of my emotions. He made me feel safe, when I was scared. He made me feel happy when I was sad. And he was always there when I needed him, and even when I didn't need him. He was just always there.

I felt a pair of soft lips kiss my hair for a few seconds, and that was when I immediately felt a burst of happiness, in my stomach. I smiled, but Jax didn't see cause I still had my head in my knees. I lifted my head, and whiped my chin. Jax cupped my face with his right hand, and whipped the tears away with his thumb. I smiled at him, for caring. There's another thing I don't don't understand; why he cares so much. He always looked out for me, and was quite protective of me. But that was only when we were alone.

"Come on, let's watch SpongeBob!" Jax exclaimed, and put on Nickelodeon. I smiled, and laughed at his childness. I don't know why, but I leaned my head on his shoulder. I saw out of the corner of my eye, he looked at me with a confused look, but put his arm around me, anyway. I wasn't trying to be romantic, but...this felt right. Me and Jax. Jax and me. Emma and Jax. Jax and Emma. It kinda sounded right. But then I remembered Daniel. I was still dating him.

* * *

_(Time Skip: You'll See)_

I opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep for a few minuets. I looked around, and everything was sideways. What? I felt something, or someone is more like it, playing with my hair. I looked up, and saw Jax. Then, it all clicked. I fell asleep, and somehow, my head ended up in Jax's lap, and he was playing with my hair. Jax looked down at me, as soon as he felt me move.

"Hey, you're up." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, what am I doing here? What time is it?" I asked, and fixed myself, so I was laying on my back now, but my head was still in Jax's lap. He looked at his phone.

"3:37 a.m." He said, calmly.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, shooting up.

"Relax, Em." He chuckled. "I called your dad, and told him you fell asleep while we were studying, and that you were staying the night. And I called my parents, and told them I was sleeping in the beach house tonight."

"And my dad trusted you?" I asked, surprised. My dad wouldn't even want me looking at Daniel, never mind sleeping over Jax's house.

"Yeah, but it was probably cause he thinks my parents are home." He told me. I nodded. "And I told him I'd bring you home tomorrow."

"Ok. I guess I'll just go back to bed." I said. I laid back down, but not on Jax's lap this time.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jax asked.

"Um, going to sleep." I replied, in an obvious tone.

"Not on this uncomfortable couch, you're not. Come on!" Jax said, standing up.

"Where?" I asked, for like the billionth time in the last 24 hours.

"You're sleeping in my bed." He told me.

"No Jax! I'm fine here on this couch!" I told him, and laid my head back down. I relaxed, but quickly became tense again when someone, Jax, picked me up, bridal style. "Jax! Put me down!" I yelled at him. He just chuckled, in response. He walked up the stairs, and into a room that I assumed was his bedroom. He set me down on the bed. I sat up, wanting to fight, but Jax was already beside me. "Why did you do that?!"

"Cause, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable on that couch, and I didn't want you to be alone considering the fact you were just bawling your eyes out, cause of that movie." He said. I brought my legs to my chest, again, and just store down at my feet. A few minuets went by, and me and Jax sat there in silence. "I'm sorry." I shot him a confused look.

"For what?"

"For picking out that movie. I didn't know it would scare you so much. And, I'm sorry." He apologized. I smiled.

"Jax, it's fine." I said.

"No, it's not Emma! For Christ sake, you were bawling your eyes out, you wouldn't look at anything, and you kinda almost had a panic attack!" He yelled. Good thing no one was in the house, and that the neighbors can't hear so well.

"Jax, calm down!" I yelled, a little less louder then him, and put my hand on cheek. "I told you, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I put my hand back down.

"Of course. The movie may have scared me, but you helped me." I reassured him.

"I did?" He asked, smiling. I nodded. "How?"

"You made me feel safe when I was scared." I replied. "When I was thinking bad things, you were there, telling me it was ok, and that I was safe."

I didn't know how, or why, but for some reason, I felt Jax's soft lips on mine. I was surprised. Why is he doing this? Does he like me? Was it just caught up in the moment? And the biggest one: What is that feeling I'm feeling?

I was surprising both Jax, and myself when I began to kiss back. I felt something I never felt before by any other guy: loved. I felt like Jax really cared about me. Like he will always be there, and he always has.

I was the one who pulled away first. And we could not stop smiling at each other. I couldn't believe it. I just felt like someone electrocuted me, and lit me on fire. I've never felt that way with Danny before. Oh. My. god. DANIEL!

"Emma, can I tell you so something?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, of course." I replied.

"Listen, I know I've only known you for a few weeks. But in those few weeks, I've been...falling for you. I know, it sounds lame, and you've got a boyfriend. And I realize I'm probably not good enough for you. I mean, you're nice, smart, but you've got a wild side. And I love that about you. I want you to know, that even though you don't like me back–"

I kissed him. I full on, kissed him. I felt passion, sparks, butterflies, and love in this kiss. Just one kiss. That was it. And he knew that I liked him back. But that was what my brain was telling me. My heart was telling me it was something more. Something bigger then that. Something bigger then a crush. Something like love.

I pulled away, and sent him smile. He returned it. He finally got it.

"Jax, I don't just like you. I love you." I said, and kissed him again. This one was quicker, and he pulled away this time.

"What about Daniel?" He asked.

"Who needs Daniel, when I got you?" I asked, playfully. He laughed.

"Good point." He replied. Now I laughed. I heard a noise that I recognized as the text alert on my phone. I looked over at Jax's bedside table. My phone was sitting on it, along with the cloths I came here in. Guess they teleported up here. "You're phone has been going off, none stop! I kept hearing it from downstairs."

I grabbed my phone, and looked at who it was from: _Daniel❤_. I've gotta change that ID. "Speak of The Devil." I said.

"Daniel?" He asked.

"Yep." I nodded. I checked the message.

_From: Daniel❤_

_Em! Please text me back! I'm worried sick about you!_

I looked through the rest of them.

_From: Daniel❤_

_Hey Em_

_Emma?_

_Emma, are you there?_

_Did your phone die?_

_Are you busy?_

_Do you need help?_

_Are you in trouble?_

_Emma, are you ok?!_

_Is something wrong?!_

_Em, what's happening?_

_Are you in danger?_

_Do I need to come down to your house?_

_I'm coming to your house._

_I just went to your house, why aren't you home? Where are you?!_

_Em, it's late, you should be in bed, where are you?!_

_Em, please text back, so I know your ok!_

_I'll understand if you don't wanna talk, just please, text me!_

_Em, please text me back! I'm worried sick about you!_

I rolled my eyes. I get that he's worried, but he's acting _way too overprotective_! I decided to call him.

Ring...ring...ri–

"Emma! Thank goodness you called! I've been worried sick!" I heard Daniel yell into the phone. I saw Jax mouth the word 'speaker'. I put it on speaker.

(Phone Conversation: _Italics=__Emma_, Underline=Daniel)

_Yeah, I'm great, actually._

Ok, good. You had me worried sick. Where are you, why aren't you home?

_I'm sleeping over a friend's house._

Oh, ok. Glad to know you're safe. So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?

_Um, yeah, about that Daniel, we need to talk._

About what?

_I'm...breaking up with you._

(Silence)

_Did you hear me?_

What? Yo-you're-you're breaking up with me? Why?

_Let's just say, there's someone else._

I hung up, not letting him respond. I looked at Jax, who was smiling at me.

"I'm proud of you." He said, out of no where.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause you did what you believed in. I didn't tell you to break up with Daniel, or that you had to. You did that on your own. And it was right thing to do." He finished, and gave me a quick 3 second kiss. I smiled at him, again. "And you don't even seem affected by it." He laughed. I just shrugged.

"I guess I just wasn't as into him as I thought I was." I admitted.

"Well, regardless, I'm still proud of you, and I still love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." I told him. We kissed one last time, before getting under the covers of his bed. He wrapped a protective arm around My waist, and pulled me in closer to him.

"G'night Jax." I said.

"Good night Chosen One." He said, and kissed my neck, and we both fell asleep.

* * *

**FINALLY FINISHED! I DIDN'T EXPECT FOR THIS TO BE THAT LONG...OH WELL! DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME DOWN IN REVIEW SECTION WHAT COUPLE YOU WANT ME TO DO NEXT! THERE IS ALSO A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR THIS STORY, SO PLEASE GO TAKE IT! THE WINNER FOR OF THE OC CONTEST HAS NOT BEEN OFFICIALLY CHOSEN YET, BUT I WILL ANNOUNCE IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I WILL HAVE THE AUTHOR'S NAME, AS WELL AS THE OC INFORMATION SO YOU ALL CAN HAVE A SNEAK PEEK AS TO WHO IS GOING TO BE THE STAR CHARACTER OF MY NEW STORY! BYE GUYS! :)**


	7. Update 3: Contest Winner

**HEY GUYS!**

**THE ANNOUNCEMENT IS FINALLY HERE!**

**THE WINNER OF THE MULTI-CHAPTERED STORY CONTEST IS...**

**_Nightshade Mirakuru_**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**FIRST THING'S FIRST, THE COUPLE SHE CHOSE FOR THIS STORY IS...**

**_Jemma_**

**NOW, FOR THE OC SHE CREATED:**

**_Name: Luciana Davis  
_**

**_Gender: Female  
_**

**_Physical Appearance: Black and brown ombre hair, light brown eyes, tan skin, 5'3  
_**

**_Personality: Sarcastic, fierce, wild, has a sweet side when it comes to Emma, untrusting, vivacious, lively, elusive, and exciting  
_**

**_Family Members: Adoptive Dad: David Wilson, Adoptive Sister: Emily Wilson_**

**_Uniform: Orange button up, khaki pants (skinny jeans), combat boots  
_**

**_Out of School Clothes: Hoods, vests, tank-tops, skinny jeans, shorts, combats, high-tops, skullcaps, locket with her real mom.  
_**

**_Friends: Emma Alonso (Best friends until Emma moved)  
_**

**_Potential Enemies: Andi Cruz (Emma's new best friend), The Panthers (She hates mean girls.)  
_**

**_Crush: chooses not to date until college, though most guys try because she is very attractive  
_**

**_Secrets: She is adopted (only Emma knows), Witch (but told no-one.)  
_**

**_Supernatural creature: Witch_**

**_Favorite Color: Blue  
_**

**_Favorite Animal: Dog  
_**

**_Favorite Class: Reading/Writing (Ela/Lit)  
_**

**_Favorite Food: Nachos, and Fries  
_**

**_Favorite Drink: Root beer  
_**

**_Favorite Book: Doesn't have one but is an avid reader.  
_**

**_Favorite TV Show: N/A:  
_**

**_Favorite Movie: Mission Impossible_**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH ****_Nightshade Mirakuru_**! I'M NOT SURE WHEN I'M GOING TO BE PUBLISHING MY NEW STORY, BUT I PROMISE IT WILL BE SOON!

**BYE GUYS! :)**

**(PS: NEXT ONE-SHOT IS JANDI)**


End file.
